User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Retribution
Format Filming Location: Coyhaique, Chile This season marks the first season in the trilogy called Fresh Faces where The Challenge get a little more new people involved into the mix then the same regulars we see season after season. 28 contenders arrive in Chile ready to compete, 14 brand new faces along with 14 familiar ones that haven't really gotten time at all to shine. Each contender will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Cyclone." The winning contender of each challenge earns the title of "Weather Gods," BUT they do not earn immunity from competing in the Cyclone.The "Weather Gods" earns the right of choosing the contestant of their choice from same-sex that will compete in the Cycle. In the Cyclone, the other individuals will cast their vote on their own individual pad for who they want to see go into the Cyclone. Once voting is done, each contenders pad will light up with the color of the person they voted in. The female and male the most votes will compete (tie's decided by a draw). To follow along with the theme, the person now voted in gets to have retribution by choosing from ALL the people who voted them in who to compete against (this also includes the challenge winner). There's another twist to the Cyclone that no one will know but the viewers. Only one gender is really eliminated from the game. At the beginning of the round, the host will let the viewers know who's in danger. That gender will go home while the other gender will go to The Typhoon. In the Typhoon when there is two of a gender they will compete, the winning latter staying in the Typhoon and the loser officially being gone. Once a gender has 4 rounds of elimination the Typhoon for them is done. So a male or female can return at any point depending on the rounds in the game being a girls day or a guys day. Another power of retribution is if the person voted in wins the cyclone, they have the power to give one of the people who voted for them a curse in the next round. The finals will consist of the top 4 males and females that will run an individual race where the best will win the cash prize. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $300,000 (each) *'Second Place:' $100,000 (each) *'Third Place:' $25,000 (each) Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Game Progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the "Weather Gods" mission and put another team into the Cyclone. : The contestant was not selected to go into the Cyclone. : The contestant was voted the person voted into the Cyclone but was not called out to compete against them. : The contestant won in the Cyclone. : The contestant lost in the Cyclone and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Cyclone and was sent to the Typhoon. Voting Progress | |} Bolded Votes mean the person won the challenge and automatically sent this person into the Cyclone making them ineligible to vote that round. Typhoon Progress Competition : The contestant went back into the game : The contestant didn't compete in the Typhoon : The contestant won the Typhoon. : The contestant lost in the Typhoon and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: Welcome To A $#!% Storm! Description: 28 fresh faces vye for a chance to win $850,000 in the first part of a three part trilogy. Old rivalries tend to spark up as well as old and new flames. A British hunk begins to turn the house on it's head. Challenge: Last Man Standing This challenge involves playing rugby within a large field. First, players are separated into two teams of sseven — guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls. In the first phase, each same-gender team starts out facing each other on opposite sides, and the team that transfers a rugby ball to the end zone wins the first phase, while the losing team is eliminated. A player from the losing team will volunteer to start off the challenge in the second phase, and are designated as tacklers. If a player on offense gets tackled to the ground, that player switches to defense, and has to tackle one player on the offensive side, and the process continues until the last two players not tackled crosses the finish line, winning the challenge. Phase One: Teams Results (Phase One): Phase Two: Results: Phase Two Summary: A lot of potential showmances blossom: Michael and Libby, Angela and Ashley, Eddie and Jessica (although Nutsa also likes Eddie), Tevin and LaToya, and Dustin and Jess. Jessica and Nutsa have bad blood from a falling out in their friendship while Kam and Eddie reconcile and agree to just have each other backs. Corey, Faysal, Matt, Michael, Taylor, Libby and the twins (Liz and Julia) make a Big Brother-Survivor pact to protect one another. Bear immediately picks up on this and uses it as a taunting mechanism to get under people skin as well as let everyone else know to be aware. Bears' jokes go a little too far when it came to an antagonistic joke against Nia who responded in Hurricane Nia fashion leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. Category:Blog posts